


Flurries, Kisses, and White Chocolate Mochas

by cupcakecat22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakecat22/pseuds/cupcakecat22
Summary: Keith is an insomniac in the wintertime. Lance is a cheery barista with a flirty side.





	Flurries, Kisses, and White Chocolate Mochas

The snow crunched as Keith walked down the steps from his apartment, his footsteps sinking nearly to the ankle. The sky was dark, not surprising for is being midnight, but it was crowded with fat, gray clouds that were dumping thick snow onto the town and people below.

“I never should have moved here, it is miserable in the winter,” Keith grumbled to himself as he wrapped his red scarf tighter around his neck, hurrying down the block and around the corner to Altea Coffee and Tea. The coffee shop was lit cheerfully, contrasting starkly with its bleak surroundings. He pushed the door open, a blast of blessedly warm air hitting him. Keith pulled off his scarf and hat, shivering from the stark temperature change. As he stuffed his things into his messenger bag, he walked up the counter, eyes focused on his shoes.

“What can I get for you today?” a boy’s voice asked. Keith’s head snapped up and his vision focused on the owner of the voice. A boy with sandy hair and caramel colored skin was beaming at Keith from behind the register, sparkling blue eyes wide and friendly. He was dressed in a well-fitting black shirt tucked into black pants and a name tag that read “Lance” was pinned to his red apron. _Oh god, the barista’s hot_ , Keith thought to himself, _Please, just give him your order like a normal human being_.

“Uh, I’ll just take, um, well, the uh, the… I’ll have a...small white chocolate mocha...please,” Keith stuttered, having a hard time forming a coherent thought with this boy’s deep blue eyes focused so intently on him.

“Good choice! Can I get a name for the order?” Lance asked, picking up a festive red and green cup and a sharpie.

“Keith! My name is Keith,” Keith responded, starting to do finger guns before catching himself and shoving his hands into his pockets. _Jesus, this boy is making me a complete mess!_ Keith thought, mentally kicking himself. Lance’s blinding smile dropped into a cheeky grin as if he could read Keith’s mind.

“Well, Keith, that’ll be $3.75,” Lance said, scrawling Keith’s name onto the cup. Keith dug into his bag and pulled out a five dollar bill, handing it to Lance, who’s fingers overlapped Keith’s in a way that seemed intentional. Lance handed him back his change and Keith walked to the cluster of comfy chairs, plopping down in one. Keith, you need to calm the hell down, scolded himself, _he’s just doing his job, so forget it_.

“White chocolate mocha for Keith!” Lance called out a few minutes later, his voice dropping almost seductively as he said Keith’s name. Keith stood and walked over, begging his mind to stay rational. Lance handed Keith his drink, his hand closing over Keith’s on the cup to tug him a little closer, then leaned across the counter towards him.

“My shift ends in 5 minutes. Do you want to go somewhere?” the barista asked, his breath fanning over Keith’s ear. Keith flushed and nodded almost frantically, causing Lance to laugh quietly.

“Great, see you soon,” Lance said with a wink. Keith walked back to his seat, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. He looked at his cup, noticing an arrow pointing down to the bottom of the cup drawn next to his name. His vision followed the arrow down and he saw that Lance had scribbled over the heat warning at the bottom of his cup to make it say “ **Careful, you’re extremely hot.** ” Next to the message, Lance had scrawled his phone number, which Keith excitedly plugged into his phone as he sipped his mocha. Because of his excitement, Keith ended up just about chugging his mocha waiting for Lance’s shift to end.

A couple of minutes later, Lance came bustling out from behind the counter, joyfully calling goodbyes to his coworkers as he zipped up his puffy navy blue coat. Lance had already pulled on striped gloves and a purple hat with a ridiculously large pompom sewn onto the top. Keith suppressed a giggle as he pulled on his own hat and wound his scarf around his neck.

“Shall we?” Lance said, offering Keith his hand.

“We shall,” Keith replied, taking it in his. Lance smiled as he looked at Keith and at their joined hands.

The pair strolled out of the store, down the street for a few blocks, and into the park. The grass and the trees were completely frosted white with snow, making the sprawling park look ethereal and almost otherworldly. Due to the cold weather, Keith and Lance were the only two in the park. They made their way to the section of the park that held the gardens. The gardens were bursting with life in the spring months, but now they sat barren and cold in the frigid winter.

As they made their way through the arching gate to the gardens, Lance stopped in his tracks. Keith stopped as he felt the slight tug on his arm, turning to face Lance with a puzzled expression. Lance simply smirked, pointing upwards to the peak of the iron arch where a small plant hung, the brightest color in the garden.

“Mistletoe,” Lance said.

“Hmm?” Keith replied, still confused. Lance chuckled.

“It’s mistletoe, that plant up there,” Lance explained, his eyes on Keith.

“Oh, is that what it is?” Keith murmured, looking at it, “Well then…” Keith leaned in and pressed his lips to Lance’s, who quickly returned the kiss, raising his hands to cup Keith’s cheeks. Keith slid his arms around Lance’s waist, pulling him close. The two broke apart as they ran out of breath, each giggling a bit, sending the clouds of their breath swirling between them and into the air.

“Hey, do you want to come over to my house? It’s pretty damn cold out here so we could go warm up,” Keith offered, still nearly nose to nose with Lance. Lance’s eyebrows arched upwards, a smirk on his face, and Keith realized what it sounded like he was implying.

“I didn’t mean it like that, but the offer still stands,” Keith amended.

“Of course, I’d love to,” Lance said with a laugh, “though I’d wouldn’t be opposed to what it seemed you were implying, you know,” Lance winked, which caused Keith to flush even pinker than the cold had already made him. The pair entwined their fingers and walked off towards Keith’s apartment.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've worked on sporadically. I'm not really sure if this is where I want to end it, so it may get more content later, who knows. Thanks for reading!


End file.
